In manufacturing industry or the like such as steel industry, workers carry out an operation by manipulating and managing manufacturing equipment including various apparatuses and so on which form manufacturing processes. In recent years, accompanying advancement of manufacturing processes, manipulation contents of workers are sophisticated and advanced. Accordingly, guidance on manipulation contents is given to a worker who carries out the operation, so as to alleviate a manipulation load on the worker and prevent a manipulation mistake.
Among workers occupied with an operation, while there are ones skilled in manipulations thereof, there are also ones unskilled in the manipulations. Accordingly, there has been proposed an approach to provide operation support considering the proficiencies of workers, so as to perform more appropriate operation support. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a presenting information determining system which evaluates the proficiency of a worker by the success rate with respect to a manufacturing target value of a semi-manufactured product, which is produced through an operation performed by the worker, and determines details of operation instruction content depending on this proficiency. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a task support system which stores the proficiency of a worker and ID of the worker in correlation with each other, and determines the content of display for a task procedure based on the stored proficiency.